Twitch/Background
|render = Twitch Render.png |gender = Male |race = Plague Rat (Mutated & Sentient) |birthplace = Zaun Sewers |residence = Zaun Sewers |occupation = * Scavenger * (Kingpin ) * (Skiier ) * (Mafia Member ) * (Vandal ) * (Thief ) * (Omega Squad Member ) |faction = Zaun |related = Zac |explore = * Plague Rat * Do Not Engage }} "They threw this away? But it’s so shiny!" - A Zaunite plague rat by birth, but a connoisseur of filth by passion, Twitch is not afraid to get his paws dirty. Aiming a chem-powered crossbow at the gilded heart of Piltover, he has vowed to show those in the city above just how filthy they really are. Always a sneaky sneak, when he's not rooting around in the Sump, he's digging deep into other people's garbage for discarded treasures… and perhaps a moldy sandwich. Lore ;Do Not Engage H.I.V.E. Incident Report Code Violation: Industrial Homicide Casefile Status: Unsolved Investigating Agent: Rol, P. Team responded to report of suspicious character, criminal activity; proceeded to Sump Works, Sector 90TZ. Sector 90TZ notably absent. In its place: sinkhole, smoke, noxious fumes. Interviews with private security indicate urgent need for better private security. Response team entered sinkhole. Toxic runoff had melted away building wreckage. Two survivors located, one partially liquefied and dripping off catwalk. Six deceased bodies found among wreckage, three of them partial; two appear to predate incident. Causes of death include acute deceleration, liquidation, and/or fatal wounds. Unclear if lab's destruction was itself the perpetrator's motive or an attempt to cover tracks. Survivor #1 (Ra Qintava, facility researcher) brought up for interview, but unable to provide statement due to 1) post-traumatic stress and 2) liquefaction of tongue and lower jaw. Awaiting screen and prosthesis fitting. Search-and-rescue discovered apparent shantytown constructed from refuse. Recovered items include: 57 waterlogged romance novels, illegible, with edits made in crayon 108 bottles, unlabeled (possible toxic runoff or discarded shampoo remnants) 200 pounds chewing gum (possible installation art project) 1 jar toenails, labeled by toe/finger, date, and mood Survivor #2 (Valori Olant, Sludge Analyst) in recovery; regained lucidity following prolonged therapeutic electrocution. Statement transcript excerpt follows: She's lost so much blood--- Her co-workers lost a lot more than that--- Ma'am, I need you to focus. Tell me what he looked like. (pause) Like a what? You mean, small? Beady-eyed? Sorta rat-faced--- ? (pause) (pause) (to nurse) Can we moderate her painkillers? Nurse? (injecting Olant's arm with sedative) On it. We were just scientists, working on refining human waste into inexpensive baby formula... I saw - I don't know how else to - this crazed, enormous - screaming at us! Kicking over vats! Spitting on our food! The lab was sealed. Industrial waste was spilling everywhere. Nowhere to run. I woke up in the dark. Well, the acid had melted my eyeballs. I could the twitchy bastard inches from my face. It said juice!"}} cackled wildly, and skittered off... I can still smell it in my mind. End transcript. At this point victim began screaming; has yet to stop. Update:}} Qintava, Written Testimony Suspect summary, as reported: 'Twitch' Male (unconfirmed) Unknown 4' 9" (hunched) < 99 lbs (wet) Is a giant rat At large; armed, extremely dangerous; H.I.V.E. - Enforcing Progress! ;Volume 58, Issue 12 - The Sewer Men "Yeah, we'd all tell stories down there, but he weren't the only bogeyman we'd talk about. Twitch, the Screamers, Hunch, the Wilton twins... all fings we'd chinwag over to keep our spirits fair while we're knee-deep in slop. But this... this was 'im! Knew me, it did. Knew me name, whispered it from the shadows. I all but messed me pants, but then Jimmy shows up an' the whisperin' stops. Must be me 'ead, I says, so I carry on workin', only then it 'appens again. See, few minutes later, Jimmy an' me 'ave made our way down to the drain we've come to unclog, an' I'm there, elbows in, when I sees it proper. Came at me, it did, hissed at me, told me to leave 'is fings alone, only I was jus' uncloggin' this soddin' drain. Woulda killed me if I'd stayed, sure of it, but soon as I saw it dartin' after me, I was out of there fast as a flash. Ran quick as me legs would carry, but Jimmy weren't nearly as nippy, not wiv the bag of rot ov'r his shoulder. Told 'im to drop it, but 'e weren't listenin'. Face as pale as the moon, was Jimmy's, so I turned and ran faster still. Heard the monster chasin', heard it scratching the walls, heard Jimmy screamin' for me... but I ran." "An' that's how you escaped?" "Yeah. Tore straight up through the closest shaft and near shattered the sewer cover, so eager was I to unfasten the fing. Only went down later that evenin' to find Jimmy. Took three sec-men with me. Armed to the teeth, we was." "An' you found him." "Aye. Dead as a doornail. Lyin' in a pool of grime an' with a round of buried in his back. Funny thing was though, Jimmy's stuff was all on 'im still. Still 'ad his gear, still 'ad his clothes, still 'ad his rations. All Twitch took was the bag o' rot. Don't understand it. Don't understand it one bit." cs:Twitch/Příběh de:Twitch/Hintergrund fr:Twitch/Historique pl:Twitch/historia ru:Твич/Background sk:Twitch/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Twitch